rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire
Cheshire is the Guardian of Insanity. He is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History Luke Rothschild lived in a small English community, with his parents. There, Luke took care of the towns stray cats, and by his antics their numbers eventually rose to problematic numbers. He eventually became the focus of the townsfolk's anger, eventually being blamed for the slightest problems in town. However, one day, dead cats could be found around every corner, on each street, and at each house's doorstep. Townsfolk were shocked, Luke, however, was mortified. The townsfolk, reflecting on their actions and attitudes toward the young child, attempted to console him, however he had secluded himself within his room. The next day, everyone in the town were dying in their homes, except for young Luke, huddled with the last cat in town and his pet, Cassandra, beneath his bed, hopeless and out of tears. When he left to get food, he found his parents in the kitchen. A dark figure standing above them, pulling the life out of their bodies. It turned to the entering Cheshire, its darkness rushed and enveloped Cheshire and the cat in his arms. He does not know what saved him, perhaps a Guardian had been nearby and noticed something terrible had happened in the town. Nor did he know what he was saved from. He only knew that he was alone in a ruined village. Cassandra was nowhere to be found, though he later realized their souls had fused, the Guardian or whoever had been too late to save them properly. They also hadn't bothered to stay around. Cheshire, shocked beyond all comprehension, sat down in the center of town square. He sat there for 50 years to cope, and yet the experience still broke his mind. Before he'd noticed, his town was no longer a ruin, but a thriving river village, as though the disaster that had destroyed everything he knew to be real had never happened. Cheshire later influenced poor old Mr. Lewis Carroll to write a book for him to use. Mr. Carroll likely had nightmares for years. Appearance Cheshire is small, but lithe and skinny. His hair is black and his skin is pale, but his eyes are a brilliant snow white. He has a pair of cat ears and a tail. When he smiles, it is clearly fake, and at the same time unsettling. He wears a white jacket with multiple strips of white cloth hanging off of it. He has no shoes, and his pants are white satin. Abilities Cheshire has the ability to take any character out of their story, and then twist them into a form that he desires. Afterward Cheshire has the ability to manipulate this marionette's movements and even cause them to speak. If anyone get's too close to the real Cheshire for too long, they will begin to experience paranoia and unrest, before s l o w l y going insane. He can also shift his age, but prefers to appear to be 12 years old. Characters that have been Tainted The Cheshire Cat - ''It has the appearance of a small, lean cat with fur that has split colors. The left side of its body is white fur with a silver eye, and the right side has black fur with a golden eye. It is constantly smiling. It can move about extremely quickly, even more so when it turns invisible. It is often used as a medium for Cheshire's conscience if he wants to gather information, or cannot go somewhere himself. ''The Mad Hatter - ''The Hatter is extremely tall, with large grey top hat that covers the entire top hat of his face. His hair is long, curly, and a deep shade of crimson. His suit is gray, and is fraying and torn in several places. His pants are black, with a pocket watch on a chain hanging out of one of the pockets. The pocket watch itself is black and silver, with six hands, two of which move in reverse. When he speaks, his words are broken and creaky, as if he is a machine that stop, and then continues from where it left off in less than a second. He is fond of tea, and likes it when others are drinking it. ''Alice - ''Unlike his love, this Alice is purely a facsimile created by Lewis Carrol that Cheshire pulled out of the book. She appears to be 12, and wears an indigo dress with a white pinafore over it. She is devoid of all facial features, but her hair is red. Her skin is porcelain white, with light grey, vine-like markings upon it. She wields a double-edged sword with the words "''Curiosity" along the blade. Captain Ahab- ''The captain wears a plain, black longcoat. He is tall, and only one leg, the other replaced from the knee down by a white, whale bone peg. He uses a single harpoon as a weapon; his harpoon is of black iron, and it is eternally as cold as the sea. ''Don Quixote - ''Covered head to toe in tan-colored armor, it is impossible to see his actual form. His armor is large and bulky, protecting him well. His horse is large and strong, yet covered in about the same amount of armor as his master. Don Quixote wields a long lance that has ridges spaced every five inches along the spear, and a shield that seems to be in the shape of a windmill's blades. His voice however is echoing and distant, making him difficult to understand. ''The Queen of Hearts - ''The Queen is a large red feathered bird with a black beak and talons. She has a single red heart shape upon her chest, and there is a large crown of feathers upon her head. She can speak, although the only words she can say are "''Off!" and "Head!". Her feathers are razor sharp, and are naturally drawn to any creature's neck like iron to a magnet. The Jabberwocky - ''Jabberwocky is a large dragon, his neck is long, but his head is small in comparison. He has scales that are gold and red, and his smoke and fire are reddish-green. His wings are enormous, about three times as large as he is. Jabberwocky's tail is as long as his neck, and is lined with sharp ridges. ''Humpty Dumpty - ''Called Humpty, his appearance is that of a stout, bald man with pale skin, as pale as an egg. He shirt is brown, while his pants are grey. There are grey cracks all over his body, and his eyes are grey as well. He specializes in breaking anything. ''Sweeney Todd - A thin man, he wears a black vest and bow-tie over a white button-up, long sleeved shirt. He carries his tools in a white barber's apron. His hair seems to be greying at the ends and he has a friendly face. He carries a black comb, a pair of metal scissors, and a straight razor. Nathaniel - A pale young man with curly black hair. He wears a crumpled grey suit and a perpetually distraught expression. He is tall, but his slouched posture makes him appear shorter than he is. Burdens weigh him down considerably, small figures sit on each of his shoulders and one other follows him closely. He often laments his failed relationship with a woman named Klara. * Coppola ''- The figure on Nathaniel's left shoulder. He has a large malformed body, an ochre-colored head, with grey hair. He holds a pair of glass eyes in one large hand and burning embers in the other. A tiny wig tops his head whilst he wears an old-styled ash-grey coat and waistcoat with black buckles that are set with small stones. * ''Spallanzani - The figure on Nathaniel's right shoulder, a fat creature. With black hair, he wears a black suit and tie. He holds pieces of clockwork in his hands. * Olimpia - The figure that follows closely behind Nathaniel. Her complexion is like smooth, shining wax while her eyes are of glass. The sound of ticking clockwork softly emanates from her form. Her appearance is extremely beautiful, but lacks the warmth of true life. Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' Tea, Alice, Fine China, Not So Fine China, Alice, Card Games, Rabbits, and Alice (In case you didn't notice.) ''Dislikes'' Birds, Dogs, Psychiatrists, Cloaked figures and anything or anyone that poses a threat to his Alice. Relationships [[Alice|'Alice']] - Although they both appear to be twelve years old, Alice and Cheshire are a happy couple. She gives Cheshire the courage and confidence that he needs in hard times, and in return Cheshire gives her happiness. They are truly in love, and would never betray each other. They met at a gathering in his hometown during the late 1600's. During this event the lost god, ''Lord Erebus of Greece, crashed the party. Being the only ones that could fight him, Alice and Cheshire worked together to battle him, and eventually sealed him deep under the nearby river. Erebus' presence causing the river to stay dark and cold. After that initial meeting, the two began running into each other more often, until they decided it was best to stay with each other. [[Phoenix Nova |'Phoenix']] - After a small problem, Cheshire learned that Phoenix knows Alice in some way. Cheshire has had a few troubles, but thanks to Alice, he knows that he can trusts Phoenix. Miscellaneous Blood Type: O Birthday: May 26 Zodiac: Gemini Quotes * "Is it just me, or is it getting a bit crazy today? Oh. Its me?" * "Don't you dare hurt Alice!" * "Hey, I know a shortcut this-a-way!" Trivia * Cheshire is based from the story ''Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carrol, and the fact that most, if not all, characters in the book are insane. * All the characters that Cheshire can summon are notably insane, most of which coming from Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. * Don Quixote is from the classic book El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha ''by Miguel de Cervantes, also known simply as ''Don Quixote. * Captain Ahab is from another classic, Moby Dick or, The Whale, ''by Herman Melville, being the principle character in the story. * Sweeney Todd is from the old penny dreadful, ''A String of Pearls, posted in 18 parts in The People's Periodical and Family Library, ''issues 7-21, between 1846 and 1847. * Nathaniel, Klara, Olimpia, Coppola, and Spallanzani are from E. T. A. Hoffman's short story, ''The Sandman. Category:GuardiansCategory:MalesCategory:ChaoticCategory:Orion's Dagger Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Power users